


Klance Hiccup Stories

by Musiclife1988



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Confident Lance, Domestic Fluff, Hiccups, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclife1988/pseuds/Musiclife1988
Summary: Short stories where Keith has a hiccup kink and his boyfriend Lance gets the hiccups in different settings. Most stories will contain sex. You have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd but I hope you still enjoy it.

Backstory

Lance discovered pretty early on as a child that if he chugged soda really fast he could almost guarantee he'd get the hiccups. Generally holding his breath a few times about 20-30 seconds each worked to cure them. With this ability to control them somewhat consistently he used them at times to annoy his friends under the guise that "he couldn't control them". They never bothered him, he might even say he liked them if it wasn't so embarrassing to admit, and it was hilarious to see the frustration mounting on those he was around. His hiccups weren't exceptionally loud, but they were usually deep and definitely weren't quiet. They shook his whole thin frame and caused his 6 pack abs to give a little bounce. Even trying to suppress them let out an audible sound and shook him even more to the annoyance of others. 

Present

It was a generally quiet, sunny, Sunday morning. Lance and his boyfriend Keith were having an argument about whose turn it was to do the laundry. It was obviously Keith's turn since Lance had done it last time, but Keith maintained that since he washed both of their cars the least Lance could do was the laundry. 

"Fine" Lance yelled, "I'll do the stupid laundry". 

Trying to hide his smirk Lance waited until 2 hours before Keith's secret favorite show, Kids Baking Championship, to start the laundry. The dryer beeped signaling the clothes were dry as Keith had settled on the couch with his popcorn and was just flicking on the TV. Their studio apartment had an open floor plan so while Lance folded laundry in the kitchen he could see the back of Keith's head over the couch and his face's reflection in the decorative mirror on the wall.

Just as Duff was announcing the day's challenge Lance quietly snuck into the fridge to grab the Sunkist he had hidden at the back. He took a deep breath then chugged the liter bottle in one go. Stifling a few quiet burps he moved over to the dryer and began loading the laundry into the basket. Placing the basket down on one of the kitchen chairs he was just about to start folding when  _ hic _ … _ hic _ ….

It was hard for him to suppress his grin as he felt the strong hiccups shake his lean frame. He tried to nonchalantly look up at Keith, expecting to see an annoyed face in the mirror, and noticed he had gone completely still, hand hovering over the popcorn bowl. After a minute of Keith not moving Lance became concerned. Most people would have been throwing useless cures at him by now, but Keith was just frozen. Lance took a longer look in the mirror, his eyes caught Keith's shocked face and was that….a blush?

"Hey  _ hic _ Keith...you ok  _ hic  _ babe?"

Keith sat there stunned for a second before hesitantly muttering "you...you have the hiccups."

Lance laughed, continued to fold the laundry and sarcastically replied, "No  _ hic  _ really? I'm pretty  _ hic _ sure if I  _ hic  _ had the  _ hic _ hiccups that I'd  _ hic  _ know." 

Lacing his statement with his best sarcastic glare he glanced up. At some point Keith had turned around on the couch and was staring right at him. Face deep tomato red. This was definitely not the reaction he was expecting. 

"Do...do they hurt?"

_ "Hic _ no."

"Are you going to try to stop them?"

Now there's the question Lance was expecting. Amping up his passive aggressive smirk he responds "Why?  _ hic _ are they annoy- _ hic _ -ing you?"

If it was possible Keith flushed even more. From the mirror Lance could easily see the flush down the back of Keith's neck. His body also seemed to be twitching like it was…...was he…..grinding into the couch?! Now that Lance takes a look he definitely recognized that same look on Keith's face when he first admitted to Lance his kink of wanting to tie Lance up. As awkward as that conversation was the sex after had been amazing. Could this be…..another kink? Did Keith  _ like _ his hiccups. Well there's only one way to be sure. 

"I can  _ hic  _ try, but usually  _ hic _ they just go away  _ hic  _ on their own. Mind  _ hic _ grabbing me a  _ hic  _ glass of water  _ hic? _ "

Under normal circumstances Keith would throw a piece of popcorn at him and tell him to get the water himself. Especially since he was already in the kitchen. But Keith shakily stood up and quickly walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass, filling it up with water from the fridge and while keeping head down reached out his hand towards Lance with the glass. Keith was wearing gym shorts, since most of his other clothes were part of the currently ignored laundry pile, and Lance could clearly make out the hard on Keith was sporting and the tiniest of wet patches just sneaking through the fabric. Keith really was turned on! While not at all the reaction Lance was expecting he could definitely use this. 

"Are you  _ hic  _ sure you want me  _ hic  _ to get rid of my  _ hic _ hiccups?"

"WHAT?...Of course...here take your stupid water."

Keith thrust the water at Lance spilling a little to the floor. Lance grabbed the glass "Okay" he responded in a sing song voice knowing that drinking water never cures his hiccups. He waited for the next one to pass being sure to stare directly at Keith as a loud  _ HIC _ burst forth and then drank the glass of water. Keith was still sporting a blush and after Lance finished the water and another inevitable  _ hic _ came out he flushed even further. 

"Got any  _ hic _ other ideas?" Lance asked throwing on a sultry voice moving to stand directly in front of Keith. 

"I uh...you...you could try holding your breath." Keith stammered as he barely was able to meet Lance's gaze.

" _ Hic _ like this  _ hic?"  _ Lance's sultry voice asked as he tilted up Keith's chin and captured his lips with his own. Keith's moan rushed out of him so suddenly he didn't even have a chance to hold it back. Lance pulled back a bit to chuckle before diving back in. He was careful to keep breathing out his nose so that he didn't actually stop his hiccups. He began running his arms up and down Keith's back pulling their torsos flush together and slotted one leg between Keith's trembling ones. Since Keith was slightly taller then him it was easy to angle himself so as the hiccups wracked his frame he pressed right into Keith's straining erection. Keith's hands finally reached up. One landed on Lance's lower back while the other hesitantly moved to Lance's hard abs. Pressing into them lightly Keith moaned again as Lance let out a loud, surprised  _ HIC _ not expecting a hand to be placed there. Lance didn't mind though. Now he knew for sure that Keith was into his hiccups. Really into his hiccups if the now soaked shorts were anything to go by. 

Lance was about to suggest they take this to the bedroom when Keith suddenly pulled down Lance's shorts and then his own taking their underwear with it. He pushed Lance back into the wall hitting the chair with the clean basket of laundry and knocking it onto the floor spilling the clean clothes everywhere without either of them noticing. Keith grabbed Lance's now fully hard cock in hand with his own weeping one and began to jerk them both off at a fast pace. He began kissing Lance's neck, collar bone and anywhere he could reach, occasionally nipping at the skin a bit which he knew Lance loved. 

_ "Hic.. _ Keith ahh.. _ hic.. _ feels so.. _ hic.. _ so good.  _ Hic..hic.. _ fa- _ hic.. _ faster  _ hic."  _

Lance was consumed by the heat of Keith's body against his and the increasingly fast pace of Keith's grinding. He didn't even recognize his hiccups were coming basically every second. Chasing his orgasm he began grinding back as well as he could with his hiccups already shaking him enough to provide constant friction against Keith. 

_ "Hic.. _ Keith.. _ hic.. _ I'm.. _ hic.. _ I'm really.. _ hic.hic.. _ close.

_ hic..hic..HIC!" _

"Me too, ahh, fuck you're so hot, cum for me Lance. Scream my name!"

_ "Hic.. _ Kk.. _ hic.hic.. _ Kei.. _ hic.hic _ ..th.. _ HIC.HIC _ ..Keith.. _ HIC..HIC..HIC.. _ I'm.. _ HUP..HUP..HUP.HICCUP!" _

Lance and Keith came almost simultaneously splattering their shirts with cum some even landing on their chins and the rest dribbling to the floor. A few tapering quiet hics came from Lance, but the room was mostly filled with their harsh panting.

"Fuck" Lance exhaled."Was not expecting to uncover another one of your kinks today, but can't say I'm disappointed. That was...wow."

"I...I didn't even know that  _ was  _ a kink." Keith said in between pants. "I just heard you hiccuping and when I turned around….I don't think I've ever been that turned on in my life." 

Keith looked up lovingly at Lance. "I love you..I'm sorry this is such a weird kink and we never have to do this again if you don't want, but I love you. Thanks for putting up with my weirdness." 

He captured Lance's lips in a chaste kiss. "Oh don't worry, we're definitely doing this again." Lance winked, but if you reeeaally love me you could do me a favor."

Keith chuckled sweeping at Lance's sweat soaked bangs "anything". 

"You can do the laundry while I take a shower." Lance stripped off his shirt and let it fall to the floor, gave Keith a quick peck on the nose, and sauntered off to the shower. 

Keith finally looked down to see the once clean laundry all over the floor stained with their cum, Lance's shirt being the newest addition on top. Keith sighed not only did he miss his favorite tv show, but he'd have to do the laundry after all, his least favorite chore. He couldn't hold back the beaming smile on his face though as he gathered their dirty clothes and threw them back in the wash. Lance said they'd do this again and it took all his concentration to will away his dirty thoughts because as he learned today, boners and laundry don't mix well. 

  
  



	2. Friendsgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Lance discovered Keith's kink for his hiccups, purely by accident, he's been on a secret mission to see how deep the kink ran. Today would be the perfect day for a test. Today was Friendsgiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd but I did my best. 
> 
> (Note, All of the events in Voltron Legendary Defender have happened except Lance and Keith are together and Allura never died. Also, everyone has a home on Earth even if it's not their primary residence.)

Ever since Lance discovered Keith's kink for his hiccups, purely by accident, he's been on a secret mission to see how deep the kink ran. Today would be the perfect day for a test….

Today was Friendsgiving. Yes it was in the middle of October, but after the last few years of harried attempts at getting together closer to the actual holiday, they realized celebrating early was just easier. 

Of course Hunk was the master of ceremonies. He always made the best turkey, stuffings, mashed potatoes, everything classically Thanksgiving. No one was allowed to bring anything unless they wanted a specific drink or alcohol, Hunk would be insulted at any additions to his masterful feast. 

"Lance we're already late let's go!" Keith yelled into their bedroom.   
"Listen babe, it takes time to pick out the perfect outfit. It's gotta be good looking AND comfortable enough to eat a large meal in."  
"Well babe no one cares what you look like, but Hunk will probably decapitate you if you let his food go cold."  
"Hunk would never!..I also still think you should consider something other then skinny jeans. Or at least bring some sweatpants as backup."  
"Ugh." Keith moaned as he banged his forehead against the bedroom door. "If I grab a pair of sweatpants can we leave now?"  
"Yup. Cuz I'm already done." Lance replied with a smirk. "And I already grabbed your sweatpants. Come on let's go!"   
With that Lance grabbed Keith's hand giving it a playful squeeze and the two rushed to the car. Lance carried a duffel bag with Keith's sweatpants…….and a hidden bottle of Sunkist. 

It was an easy drive to Hunk and Shea's house on this sunny, but chilly October afternoon. They lived in a decent sized three bedroom house until they tore down the wall to one of the bedrooms and used it to make a huge open kitchen and dining room. The dining room table could extend to seat twelve so there was always plenty of room for the Voltron crew. 

Lance and Keith finally pulled in, thankfully only 5 minutes late. When they opened the front door they were assaulted with an amazing assortment of smells. They were greeted by Pidge setting the last of the utensils on the table with a smile. Shiro, once he was done depositing a big bowl of green beans on the table, came over and gave them each a big hug. Lance loved seeing Keith melt into the arms of his "older brother". Allura, Coran, and Shea were in the kitchen with Hunk stirring and plating everything. There was a big chorus of hellos and then everyone helped to get the food onto the table. Lance, having smuggled the Sunkist under his thick jacket without Keith knowing, tucked it under a small table in the kitchen where no one would see it as he retrieved the gravy boat. 

Everyone exchanged hugs and quick greetings before sitting down at the table. On the left side starting closest to the kitchen was Shea, Hunk, Shiro and then Keith. Keith and Lance usually sit next to each other, but Lance insisted that Keith should spend some time close to Shiro since he doesn't get to see him often. Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance but sat down anyway. On the right side that put Lance across from Keith, Pidge to his right, then Allura and Coran. The group went around and each named something they were thankful for before digging into the feast and starting light conversation. 

Waving his empty drink glass Lance exclaimed "Hunk this is all so amazing, I completely forgot to get a drink. Does anyone need anything?"  
There was a chorus of mumbled No's as everyone continued to dig in so Lance quickly escaped to the kitchen. He turned on the tap so that people would hear the water running while he grabbed the hidden soda bottle and quickly downed it. Stifling a few burps, he actually filled up his glass with water this time and went back into the dining room. 

He sat down as Shiro was talking about the latest Garrison news. It seems they want to build an even more advanced version of the Atlas and possibly a planetary shield. The plan is to start from the ground up using Altean technology along with retrieving their own Balmera crystal with the help of Shea, if she was willing. Shea was delighted to be included. Everyone was wrapped up in the conversation until..

Hic…..hic…...hic…..

Lance had to hide his smile behind the slice of bread he was eating as he watched Keith's head immediately snap to him. He was staring at Lance, mouth open in disbelief until a loud HIC burst forth from Lance. Keith's face flushed in embarrassment and he began staring down at his plate trying to force himself to calm down. 

Why did Lance have to get hiccups now in front of everyone? To his horror, no matter how much he tried to tune them out he found himself hyper focused on Lance's hiccups and could feel himself getting hard under the table. He tried shifting around to relieve some of the discomfort but he couldn't move too much without drawing attention to himself. 

Pidge, who was sitting next to Lance, was finally disengaged enough with the conversation to notice his hiccups.   
"Really Lance?! We went through a whole space adventure without your annoying hiccups and you decide to get them now during Friendsgiving?!"  
Continuing to try to hide his smirk he replied "You know I hic can't control when hic I get them hic. And I guess hic it must mean I hic only get them from hic Earth food HIC!   
"I'm sorry, but what are hiccups? Is that the sound that Lance is making?"   
Allura and Coran were peering at Lance curiously while Shea looked like she was expecting Lance to drop dead any moment. Pidge began to launch into a detailed explanation of human anatomy and what hiccups are. 

Meanwhile, Lance used this opportunity to enact his plan. While continuing to eat slowly he took off his left shoe and extended his foot towards Keith. He bumped Keith in the shin at first which caused Keith to look up at him. Lance smirked and using his foot to part Keith's knees started rubbing his already hard crotch. Keith, completely unprepared, let out a loud gasp. Everyone turned to look at him and saw his extremely red face. 

"Keith are you ok? Your face is all red. Are you running a fever?" Shiro exclaimed as he reached to check Keith's forehead.   
Keith batted Shiro's hand away, "I..I'm fine..the food is just really amazing Hunk."  
"Awww thanks Keith." Hunk blushed.   
Shiro gave Keith a long concerned stare, but then everyone returned to their conversation. 

Lance had moved his foot back a bit just in case Keith got up, but now he placed it back in Keith's lap and left it there. Keith finally looked back at Lance and was met with his "fuck me" eyes. Lance was holding in his hiccups which only served to make him bounce in his seat a little more. The movement traveled down his leg which caused his foot to move slightly and put more pressure on Keith's straining erection. Before, just the sound was making Keith's cock twitch. Now, each hiccup was felt physically as well and only served to short circuit Keith's brain. 

He couldn't look at Lance anymore, couldn't eat, couldn't think. All he could hear was the frequent muffled hic…hic...hic… and feel the subtle pressure on his dick. He knew he needed to stop this, needed to push Lance away, but he just couldn't. The auditory and tactile sensations were blowing his mind. Then Lance began to slowly push forward and back right over his crotch. The feeling was consuming. Rub forward, hic jolt, rub back, hic jolt. Keith could feel his orgasm building as Lance kept going, rub forward, hic jolt, rub back, hic jolt. Keith was so close. Lance's hiccups seemed to be louder and more frequent. His foot started rubbing a bit faster, rub HIC rub HIC HIC. Keith grabbed his thighs and squeezed his eyes shut. Lance stopped muffling his hiccups and released some of the loudest hiccups Keith's ever heard while grinding down harder on Keith HICCUP HIC-HICCUP HUP HIC-CUP! 

The loud hiccups covered Keith's groan as he came in his pants. Lance covered his mouth after he felt Keith's release.   
"Sorry guys guess hic they're really bad this hic time. I'll hic go grab some more hic water," he said to the table. As he got up Keith muttered a "bathroom" and ran out of the room, but no one noticed as they were all still staring at Lance as he walked to the kitchen. 

Keith sat on the toilet in the bathroom panting. "What the hell just happened?" He thought out loud to himself. Lance just….and he just CAME IN HIS PANTS! Finally catching his breath he felt the sticky situation he was in. Frantically trying to think of a solution he was about to try wetting his jeans and drying them with a hair dryer when he remembered Lance forcing him to bring sweatpants. He crept out of the bathroom to retrieve the duffle bag by the door when he heard a conversation in the kitchen….

Meanwhile, Lance walked into the kitchen trying desperately to calm himself down. He couldn't believe that worked! He seriously thought Keith would immediately bat his foot away and that he'd just get away with teasing him through dinner, but no he got Keith to cum….IN HIS PANTS! While trying to calm his breathing, so he could actually cure his hiccups, he started to grab the glass of water, he told the group he was getting, when Pidge entered the kitchen.  
"I know your secret," she said matter of factly leaning against the doorframe. Lance let out a little squeak and jumped to face her. Trying to play it cool he smiled,  
"Pidge you hic scared me. You know hic scaring me doesn't get hic rid of my hiccups hic. Nice try hic though." He went back to getting his glass of water.   
"This look familiar?" Lance turned around to see she was holding the empty Sunkist bottle. Trying not to show his rising anxiety Lance cautiously said "No..".   
"Lance, I've been around you long enough to put two and two together. At the Garrison you never got the hiccups during a test, or a party, or anytime inconvenient for you. Plus, whenever you did get the hiccups there would always be a random empty Sunkist bottle in a trashcan somewhere close by even though no one seemed to be drinking it. Plus, you just admitted yourself that nothing in space caused them. It wasn't that hard to figure out."   
Lance relaxed a bit, at least she hadn't found out about what happened between him and Keith.   
"Alright fine you hic got me I can hic usually get the hiccups if hic I drink a liter of hic soda really fast hic. Now what's it hic gonna take for you hic to keep that hic little secret between hic us?"  
"Honestly", Pidge said peering up at him seriously through their glasses, "if you promise never to do this again during any friends events then I won't say anything. They're so annoying. I mean, I know you like attention, but it's so weird that you would put yourself through this just to be noticed and to annoy others."   
"Hic you drive a hard hic bargain, but if it hic means you won't hic tell anyone then you hic have a deal."   
"Good, now cure yourself so we can have pie!"   
They shook on their deal and Pidge left the kitchen. Lance turned towards the sink and took some deep calming breaths. Eventually the hiccups faded to nothing. He grabbed his water and went back into the dining room where Hunk was starting to clear the dinner table.   
"Huh, Keith didn't eat very much," Hunk said as he came to Keith's half full plate.   
"Maybe he really was sick," Shiro said with concern.   
"I'm fine", Keith said from the doorway walking back to his seat. Sending Lance a heated glare that spoke volumes of revenge to come continued, "Lance was right, jeans were not the best option so I changed pants. I'll finish that now." Lance took a second to hide his scared expression before he helped Hunk gather the other dishes and set up for dessert. After all, there was safety in numbers. 

Keith sat and finished his dinner while thinking over what he just heard. He grabbed the duffle back just as he heard Pidge talking to Lance about his "secret." He couldn't believe Lance planned his hiccups. He ducked back into the bathroom just as Pidge was leaving the kitchen so she wouldn't notice him eavesdropping. Had Lance planned everything? Even him needing the extra pants?? He was still so blown away he didn't know what to think. One thing he did know is he needed to find a way to get revenge…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this. Next chapter is already in progress and dedicated to a friend.


	3. Keith's Birthday Revenge Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's revenge part 1.

Keith waited until October 23rd, his birthday, to put operation “Friendsgiving Revenge” into motion. Lance and Keith decided early on when dating that they would do whatever the other person wanted, within reason, for the entire duration of their birthday. Keith decided to take advantage. Unbeknownst to Lance, the day before Keith’s birthday, he filled an entire shelf of the fridge with bottles of Sunkist.

Lance was an unpredictable riser. If he was excited about something he could be up before the sun singing in the kitchen making breakfast. He was also a champion at sleeping in on the weekends sometimes not rising till late afternoon and usually just to grab some food and try to pull Keith back into bed. Late afternoon cuddles were one of life’s great treasures. At about seven Keith decided to wake Lance up to start their day. There was a moment where he peered at Lance’s soft, sleeping face and wondered if they should just spend the day in bed. But he remembered the humiliation he felt on Friendsgiving which dashed any doubts.

He extricated himself from Lance’s boa-constricter-like grip, then kissed him gently on the forehead while calling Lance’s name to wake him up. Lance scrunched up his face in an adorable way before yawning loudly and then squinting cutely at Keith. Keith blushed forgetting sometimes how cute his boyfriend could be.

“Good morning birthday mullet.” Lance teased leaning over to kiss Keith. Keith rolled his eyes, but kissed him back anyway just taking a moment to lay there and enjoy each other’s presence.

“So birthday boy, what do you want to do today. We have the whole day to ourselves.” Lance raised his eyebrows flirtatiously while giving Keith his signature playboy grin.

“Oh, I’ve got lots of things planned.” Keith smirked back at him. Lance, thinking Keith meant bedroom plans, went in for another kiss, his hands reaching for Keith’s hair. Keith turned his head away and said ”Get dressed, we’re going out for breakfast.”

“Alright sure, let me just get ready.” Lance went over to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, a common morning practice, and one that Keith was counting on. He heard the click of the fridge and a sharp inhalation from Lance. After a few seconds he heard a nervous “Keith….why is the fridge full of Sunkist?” Keith smirked before sauntering into the kitchen.

“Well, I just so happened to overhear at Friendsgiving how much you like downing bottles of Sunkist and making a scene in public. As your loving boyfriend who am I to deny you something you love? So today, rule #1 is you’re going to drink one whenever I tell you to no matter where we are. Starting right now.” Lance looked like he wanted to bolt out of the kitchen and keep running for miles.

“Keith...you can’t be serious, you want me t-to have the hiccups for the whole day...in public!?” Keith smirked, crossing his arms he leaned against the kitchen wall.

“But sweetheart, you had sooo much fun with them during Friendsgiving, remember? I just want to return the favor. But, if it’s too difficult for our sharpshooter to handle then I guess we can find something else to do for my birthday.” Keith gave his signature pout, the one he knew Lance could never say no to.

The combination of pouting and slight dig at his inability to handle uncomfortable situations kicked Lance’s competitive nature into gear. Instead of focusing on his own embarrassment he was going to play it up and make Keith eat his own words. After all, Keith couldn’t handle a 30ish minute bout of hiccups without making a mess of himself at Friendsgiving, how was he actually going to handle it the whole day. With no friends around to worry about, Lance could easily play up his seductive game. He would make Keith never dream of using this as punishment again. For now though, he had to play along.

“Alright, if that’s what my kitten wants that’s what my kitten gets.” He threw his hands up dramatically and made sure to throw in an insecure pout of his own to really sell his “discomfort”. He really should have been an actor. Sighing loudly he grabbed one of the 1-liter bottles. Taking a deep breath he opened the bottle and began chugging at a metered pace. Keith had his eyes glued to Lance’s adam’s apple as he chugged, almost as if he was mesmerized. Lance finished, stifling a few burps and some giggles as he watched Keith unconsciously lean forward to see if it worked. After a few more seconds they started.

“There _hic_ are you happy now? Ugh, I’m _hic_ gonna have to brush my teeth and get ready _hic_ like this.”

“Aww poor baby.” Keith cooed, placing a kiss on Lance’s cheek. “Let’s get ready.”

Getting ready was mildly challenging for Lance, but nothing he couldn’t handle. He had fun moaning about it and trying to tease Keith especially when they were both in the bathroom together. Lance was styling his hair while Keith was brushing his teeth and he would conveniently hiccup in a way that caused his ass to bump into Keith’s crotch. Keith just ignored it giving Lance that sarcastic look that said “really?”

Finally they were out the door. It was a chilly October day, but the sun was shining making it feel warmer so they walked to their favorite local coffee cafe. The Mighty Bean is a quaint, family run cafe. The owner Kathy and her partner Lucy brew the best coffee and employ a few local Garrison students part time, one of whom was Sophia, a younger sister of one of Veronica's friends. She’s a second year at the Garrison, engineer, and Lance loves teasing her in the only way a pseudo-big brother can. She never seems to be able to one up Lance so Keith couldn’t think of a better place to start off Lance’s humiliation. He had casually asked Kathy a while back about schedule changes and she mentioned Sophia now works Saturday mornings which was perfect.

Entering into the coffee cafe they were met with the warmth and smells only a coffee cafe can bring. It was about 8:30 am in a school town so the cafe was still pretty quiet, things would pick up in about an hour, so when Lucy saw Keith and Lance and greeted them good morning Lance’s “Good _hic_ morning.” was heard by everyone. Lance reflexively covered his mouth with his hand. Only now realizing where they were and that he was stuck with the hiccups. Keith had to use every ounce of willpower to not start laughing. Instead he winked at Lance and told him to order the drinks while he grabbed a seat. The fact that there were plenty of open seats was not lost on Lance. With a sigh he approached the counter to order from Sophia.

“Lance why don’t I grab you a glass of water while you order your coffee?” Lucy kindly offered.  
“No thanks _hic_ Lucy they’ll probably go _hic_ away once I get one _hic_ of your fabulous lattes.”  
“Alright, if you change your mind then let me know.” Lucy smiled sweetly. Lance turned toward Sophia at the counter who was not successfully hiding her smirk.

“Really? Hiccups? What are you a child?” Lance decided to ignore her and just get the interaction over with.  
“Two _hic_ pumpkin spice lattes, _hic_ one blueberry scone and _hic_ one chocolate chip scone.” Lance mumbled.  
“I’m sorry we don’t carry hic pumpkin lattes can I get you something else?” Sophia teased.  
“Come on Soph-_hic_-ia. It’s Keith’s birthday _hic_ can you cut me some _hic_ slack?  
“Only if you promise to stop teasing me about having a crush on Veronica when I first got here.”  
“Aww, but you _hic_ were so cute about _hic_ it.” Sophia glared at Lance with her hand on her hip not punching anything into the register.  
“Fine _hic_ fine, I promise I will stop _hic_ teasing you about the MASS-_hic_-IVE crush you had on my _hic_ older sister.”  
“Shhh, stop or I won’t get you your coffee.”  
“Sophia, is there a problem?” Lucy came over after seeing Lance still at the register.  
“No ma’am.” Sophia responded with a fake smile. “Just getting Lance his pumpkin spice lattes and scones.”  
“Excellent, carry on.” she replied with a knowing smile and walked away. Sophia begrudgingly punched in the order, Lance paid, and went to sit down with Keith.

Normally they sat in the left corner near the windows so they could look out at the people bustling by. They would sometimes entertain themselves by choosing a random person waiting for the bus and create a ridiculous story of what their life must be like. Today though, Keith was sitting in the creepy corner. It was called that because it’s right and back side were flush against brick wall. It was a tall booth so from the front of the store you couldn’t see who was sitting there leaving only the left side open. Even then there was a potted plant of some kind, it never bloomed so hard to tell what it was, to the left of the booth obscuring the view into it and creating space away from other tables. Keith and Lance would joke that the booth was reserved for shady mafia type deals. Lance sat opposite Keith and immediately Keith got up and sat next to Lance. Lance was now completely obscured from the view of any patrons.

“Ummm _hic_ hi.” Lance said awkwardly, they never sat like this.  
“Hi.” Keith replied normally.  
“You going to _hic_ tell me why we’re _hic_ sitting in the creepy _hic_ corner and on the _hic_ same side of the booth _hic_ together?” Lance’s hiccups were coming in a little faster with his nervousness.  
“Any reason why I can’t snuggle up with my boyfriend on my birthday?” Keith asked innocently.  
“......._hic_….No I guess _hic_ not.” Lance answered suspiciously.  
“Good.” Keith replied.

Suddenly Keith’s hand made its way to Lance’s crotch and just laid there. Keith had an almost imperceptible smirk and Lance loudly gasped and hiccuped causing the few people further away to look over.

“Ke-_hic_-ith w-what are _hic_ you doing?”  
“Nothing, why what are you doing?”  
“You _hic_ can’t say nothing _hic_ your hand is”, “Just resting” Keith cut off Lance.  
“Why does this embarrass the cool sharpshooter? I thought he liked these kinds of situations?

Lance was shocked and his face reflected it. Never did he think Keith would pull something like this, even if he did do something similar first. That was at least with friends, this was in public. Well he wasn’t going to sit there and take it, two could play at this game. Schooling his features back he went to reach for Keith’s crotch with his own hand.

“Uh-uh, rule #2 no touching me without my permission.” Keith moved so his right elbow was resting on the table, his chin resting in his palm and his competitive gaze fixed on Lance. Lance couldn’t help, but think how hot Keith looks when he gets competitive. Blood began to flow away from his brain which didn’t help his situation down below. Before he could respond with anything besides another loud hiccup Lucy arrived with their coffee and scones. Keith deftly pulled his hand away from Lance before she could notice.

“Oh you poor thing you sure you don’t want any water?”  
“I-I’m _hic_ fine I’m _hic_ sure they’ll go _hic_ away so-_hic_-on.”  
“Are you really sure, they seem worse.”  
“He’s fine.” Keith responded. “He gets them a lot actually.”  
“Alright, well if you change your mind let me know. Enjoy your breakfast.”

Once she left Keith’s hand returned to its former place and slowly started rubbing. Lance’s face erupted into a full tomato colored blush and he let out two loud hiccups in a row. He put his hand over his mouth to try to stifle what he could.

“Ke-_hic_-ith seriously? _HIC_.”  
“As soon as we finish breakfast we can go. What can’t handle a little breakfast?” Keith’s hand started rubbing a bit faster and Lance knew he wouldn’t be able to respond without hiccuping even louder. He was also too on edge to be able to calm himself down to get rid of them like he normally would. He decided to just try to tough it out and eat his breakfast as fast as he could. Keith was taking small sips of coffee and picking at small pieces of his blueberry scone with his right hand, but his focus was entirely on Lance.

Lance tried to keep up a steady pace. Ignoring Keith’s hand he’d take a bite of his scone, chew _hic_ swallow, _hic_ take a sip of coffee _hic_ and repeat. Just methodically get through this and everything will be fine, Keith won’t win. Keith’s hand started pressing harder and moving with less of a rhythm keeping Lance off guard, each time the pace changed Lance would let out a louder hiccup.

_HIC_ bite of his scone, _hic_ _HIC_ chew _hic_ swallow, _hic_ take a sip of coffee _HIC_ and repeat. Finally after what seemed like hours, but was really maybe 10 minutes he finished his scone and coffee. At some point he had laser focused on the table and his own motions so he finally turned to Keith. Keith’s face was flushed too. Lance decided to try to gain the upper hand.

Remembering Keith’s rule about no touching he leaned into his left ear and without trying to stifle his hiccups he replied as sexily as he could “_HIC_ I’m _HUP_ done _HICCUP_.”

Lance didn’t think Keith’s face could get any redder, but it did. His hand even stilled under the table, finally giving Lance a chance to breath and try to get the hiccups back to a somewhat normal pace. After a few moments though Keith composed himself. He turned back to Lance and with a smirk replied “Well I’m not finished yet.” The double entendre was not lost on Lance. He looked down and noticed Keith still had half his scone left. At the same time Keith redoubled his efforts and Lance let out an extra loud “_HICCUP_”. There were a line of customers at the register and some turned their heads, but they could only see Keith’s partially obscured face. Lance completely folded over himself with both hands over his mouth trying to stifle his hiccups. Unfortunately this caused him to bounce a bit more in the seat only adding further pressure with Keith’s movements.

The hiccups were coming every few seconds now. There was no way he was going to be able to calm down like this. Keith was going to make him cum in his pants in public. He didn’t have a change of clothes and home was still blocks away. His hiccups were even stronger now causing the booth to creak a little bit and even muffled “_hic_..._hic_…._hic_..._HIC_” could still be heard.

Out of nowhere Lucy came over again, Keith snatched his hand back just in time.  
“Here’s some water anyway. I know you say you get them all the time, but I’ve never heard hiccups that bad before. Are you sure you’re ok?” Lance grabbed the water as soon as it hit the table and began taking slow measured sips to calm down.  
“He’ll be ok.” Keith replied. “And actually we were just leaving, sorry for any inconvenience to the other customers.”  
“Oh that’s all right. I hope you get rid of them soon Lance. You boys have a nice rest of your day.”

Lance finally looked over to notice Keith had finished his scone. When had that happened? Had he dragged this out even after he finished eating? How far would he have gone if Lucy didn’t come over? Lance was still reeling, but without Keith’s ministrations he was able to calm his breathing enough to have a slower, softer case of hiccups.  
“Come on, let’s go.” Keith held his hand out for Lance to get up. After adjusting his still half mast self to be less noticeable Lance reluctantly took Keith’s hand with a hiccup and they exited the cafe. Lance glanced at his cell phone. It was only 9:15. That whole exchange was only 45 minutes of Keith’s birthday. Letting out a loud sigh turned HICCUP he wondered how he would survive the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for what Keith has in store for Lance next....mwahaha.
> 
> Please no hate. If you don't like that's ok, but don't comment. If you do like or have suggestions let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Ao3. Please no hate. If you like the story please comment and if you have any suggestions for settings/situations related to hiccups definitely comment!


End file.
